A Royal Betrayal
by Eilonwycousland
Summary: Talyn Aeducan never saw his brother's betrayal coming. What happens when he travels into the Deep Roads with his second, Gorim at his side? Will the Legion of the Dead and a certain ex-casteless rogue heal the wounds his family left? Will he be able to win the heart of a girl who trusts no one? The Way Of Thedas Universe. GorimXRuck & NadezdaXSigrunXAeducan love triangle. Not smut.
1. House of Secrets

First, I want to thank Alyssacousland and BlondMoments for all their help on this little one-shot, and especially Alyssacousland for coming up with a much cooler title than the one I had! You guys are both amazing. Loves ya! Also, thank you to everyone who has been following The Way Of Thedas Universe and to all new readers as well! As always, I love hearing your thoughts and comments so please review if you have time!

This is about Talyn Aeducan, who also appears in The Way It Now Is. Of course. XD It is written as a journal, a bit like Trian's journal codex entry. I changed the timeline just slightly. The way it is set up is that Talyn was framed for Trian's murder in 9:29 Dragon and sent to the Deep Roads and... well, you'll have to read The Way It Now Is to find out what happens after that! Talyn's name was taken from one of my favorite Sci-fi shows, Farscape.

* * *

**Prologue**

Excerpts from the Journal of Talyn Aeducan:

**5 Verimensis, 9:28 Dragon:**

Fought in the Proving today with Gorim Saelac as my second. We brought glory to house Aeducan with our victories. Spoke with Gorim after the proving. He told me there were whispers of Bhelen scheming to take Trian's place as our future king. I find myself torn. When we were still children Bhelen and I played together often, as Trian was always too busy to "play with noisy children". We have grown apart though, damn Dwarva politics.

**16 Verimensis, 9:28 Dragon:**

Went to the merchant stalls today. I think I will send Gorim to do that… activity from now on. The first merchant I spoke with was so isana-addled all he could do was mumble about his lost lunch. Poor sod. The next one was so intimidated by my status he fainted. When I grumbled I just wanted to talk to the fool, Gorim almost laughed himself sick. Sometimes I wish I was Warrior Caste, instead of nobility. Everything would be different, then.

**18 Verimensis, 9:28 Dragon:**

I spoke with Bhelen at Gorim's urging. Bhelen assured me not to worry. "Everything I'm doing is for you, Brother. Together, we will bring glory to House Aeducan. Trian isn't fit to be King," is what he told me. Still, my mind is uneasy. Does Bhelen wish for me to be King or does he have another plan in mind? Thoughts for another day, I suppose.

**12 Pluitanis ****9:28 Dragon:**

Bhelen and I went to the Tapster's. Had too much of that fine Dwarva ale they serve. Head is pounding. Gorim went to fetch me something to cure it. Good man, very loyal. Must reward him for making sure I ended up in my bed and not the streets. Good time last night. Sang old Dwarva battle songs with Bhelen, much to Gorim's amusement. Not sure if we sang words or just howled. Judging by Gorim's laughter, it was more of a howling sound. Oh well.

Ah. Gorim's back. Must drink medicine and pass out. Never drinking ale again.

**14 Nubulis, 9:29 Dragon: **

Stone-blasted Dwarva politics. Stone-cursed fools. I am sick to death of hearing of the noble's schemes. If they did not have something to bicker about, I am sure they would die of boredom. I think I shall find a pretty noble hunter to warm my bed tonight. Better that than Helmi. Poor girl's cursed with the face of an inbred bronto.

**14 Eluviesta, 9:29 Dragon**

Watched an interesting fight today with Gorim. Some drunken warrior fought a nug roast. He lost. Gorim and I laughed so hard, tears came. What was that warriors name? Ah, yes. Oghren. Poor sod. Even his wife could not stand him; Paragon Branka left him behind when she disappeared into the Deep Roads. I hope by the Ancestors the Paragon returns to us. Who else but a Paragon could survive a year in the Deep Roads?

**24 Eluviesta, 9:29 Dragon**

On my way to the Proving I watched a guard beating a casteless girl. Everyone says the Casteless are filth, the worst of us, and should never have been born at all. They have no rights, no dignities. Yet… I cannot help but wonder: should I have helped her? Stopped the guard? Would it even matter? Even if I helped her now, she would only turn back to a life of crime. They have no other choice, right?

**2 Frumentum, 9:29 Dragon**

This will be my last journal entry. Trian is dead. Bhelen framed me for his murder. I should never have trusted my lying snake of a brother. I am to be banished to the Deep Roads and my trusty second, Gorim, sent to Surface. Poor sod. All that open sky. Better that than the Deep Roads, I suppose. I am still in shock Father did not believe me. I suppose it is partially my fault; I knew of Bhelen's scheming and did nothing. By the Ancestors, I will have my revenge. If I survive the stone-cursed Deep Roads, that is.

* * *

EDIT: So, it isn't a one-shot. This is just the prologue for the story. The rest of the story won't be in journal format. Please drop a review if you have the time! EDIT TWO: I decided rather late to add warven words, so isana is lyrium and dwarva is dwarf according to DA wiki.


	2. Chapter One

**So, even though this was supposed to be a one-shot, Talyn changed his mind. The journal entries will serve as a prologue of sorts and this is chapter one. This story isn't being beta read because my poor beta already has Shipwrecked and The Way It Now Is to beta, so I'm sorry for any mistakes found. I've decided to have my dwarven characters use a few words of the dwarven language: the will refer to themselves as dwarva and deep stalkers as Tezpadam in this chapter as found in the DA wiki. Enjoy!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One**

**.**

Darkspawn blood dripped from his sword and Talyn grimaced at the smell. Blood normally smelled like rusted copper but darkspawn blood smell like the taint: acidic poison mixed with rotting eggs. Talyn wiped the foul blood off his sword and continued his descent into the Deep Roads.

He asked the Ancestors once again to bless his path, hoping beyond hope he would find a way to survive the Deep Roads. As he quietly crept along the darkened stone path his mind wandered. At the last moment Lord Harrowmont had decided to break against the Assembly's wishes and had let him take his second, Gorim, into the Deep Roads with him. Two dwarva were better than one alone and Talyn was grateful to have his good friend by his side. He glanced over at the man and felt pity for him: he could have been safely on the surface and instead he was fighting through darkspawn infested tunnels.

Gorim turned to look at Lord Aeducan and saw the worried look on his face. "M'lord, I am honored to serve at your side. Even unto death," he stated, hoping to ease the man's fears.

Talyn stopped and stared a moment before shaking his head. "You can stop calling me 'M'lord' now, Gorim. I've been cast from my house and abandoned by the Ancestors," he grumped.

Gorim flashed him a small grin. "Perhaps when we reach wherever it is we're trying to reach I can get you a tankard of ale in celebration, M'lord?"

Talyn groaned, remembering the headache he'd had last time. "Never again, my friend, never again," he replied and promptly launched into a nursery rhyme about nugs. "Do you like fried mush and nug? I do not like them Mister Klug. I do not like fried mush and nuuuuuug!" he sang, the words echoing off the stone walls.

Gorim chuckled before hushing the man. "You don't want to alert the 'spawn to our presence, do you M'lord?"

Talyn stroked his beard in thought a moment. "Well, we haven't bathed in weeks, Gorim, they can probably smell us. But I'll stop my singing if you stop calling me M'lord," he replied with a smile.

Gorim nodded his head and they continued down the long, dark tunnel. They had been given a map by Lord Harrowmont in the hopes it would guide them somewhere they could escape the Deep Roads. Talyn knew there was no escaping; their only true hope was in finding the Legion of the Dead.

A small grouping of Tezpadam rushed them, their long headless necks darting out to naw on the dwarva 's flesh. Talyn growled and slammed his shield down ontop of the nearest one. He refused to be taken down by a few four legged snake creatures. Soon, both himself and Gorim were covered in the blood of the Tezpadam. At least it smelled better than darkspawn blood, he figured.

Talyn sighed to himself as they continued walking. He decided then and there he really hated the Deep Roads. He was supposed to back in Orzammar, bringing glory and honor to his house. Not in 'spawn infested tunnels, wading through corpses and nug shit.

Gorim threw out his arm to stop the other man in his tracks and Talyn raised an eyebrow at the man. Gorim shook his head and raised a finger to his lips and then pointed to his ear. Talyn strained to listen and could hear the sounds of fighting up a head. At first he thought it was just the 'spawn battling the corrupted spiders but then he heard voices, actual voices and not just growling. Talyn smiled and sent a thanks to the Ancestors. He rushed forward and saw a group of dwarva battling seven large, taint infested spiders. With a loud battle-cry, Talyn Aeducan rushed into the forary; ready and willing to slay as many spiders as he could.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Sigrun poked at the dead spider before her with her ax. A slow smile spread across her face as the legs jiggled with each prod. "It looks like its dancin'" she said with a giggle.

Jukka shook his head and nudged Sigrun with his elbow. "Stop that. Dead spiders are not a plaything," he grumbled.

Sigrun shrugged and poked it one last time before walking away. She twirled her axes in her hands as she walked towards their leader, Kardol. He was talking with Ruck about the two new dwarva that had appeared from nowhere. She tried to listen in on what they were saying but found her mind wandering instead. She had been with the Legion of the Dead for six months now. Ever since that nug-blasted bitch, Brosca, lied to save her own hide. She wondered what they were doing now. Brosca and Leske had been the closest thing she'd had to friends during her time with Beraht's Carta. Suddenly she heard someone come up behind her and spun around quickly, her dual axes at the ready.

"Hey, now, salroka! Easy there!" It was only Nadezda. Nadezda, or Naddie as she liked to be called, had been a member of the Carta, too, long ago. But she had murdered the wrong dwarva on Beraht's orders and was sent to the Legion. She had been here four or five years now and claimed she was better off here than back in Dust Town. Her speech had even improved from hanging around so many dwarva who had once been miner cast or better. Sigrun wondered if she'd pick up the speech, as well, or if she'd sound like a casteless until she died.

Sigrun sighed as Nadezda fell into step beside her. The woman didn't say anything, just walked along side her. Sigrun wasn't sure if she should be grateful for the company or not. She looked over at Naddie out of the corner of her eye: her long, copper colored hair shone in the light of the lyrium covered walls and her dark blue eyes held a hint of happiness in them. Naddie caught her staring and winked, causing Sigrun to blush.

Sigrun thought back to the time she had spent with the Legion so far. Naddie had taken to her immediately, constantly sitting with her at mealtimes or trying to snuggle when they slept. In fact, no one here seemed to care she was casteless. Everyone was the same in the Legion: they were all dead. Sigrun didn't know what to make of them, especially Nadezda. In her experience casteless were liars and thieves and every other caste was cruel and condescending. She was having a hard time learning to trust her fellow Legionnaires after everything she had gone through. The guardsman that had caught her had been cruel; first he beat her until she couldn't fight back and then he had his way with her, later, in private. Sigrun wasn't surprised. A lot of casteless were used to that sort of treatment by the other castes but she still couldn't wash the feel of his hands off her skin.

Naddie nudged her gently, forcing Sigrun from her dark thoughts. She pointed over at the two newcomers. Sigrun looked at them, both male, neither with a casteless brand. One had golden-brown hair that reached his shoulders and a long, braided beard. He carried a sword and shield and stood in a guard-like position in front of the other man. The other one rolled his eyes and playfully punched the arm of his companion. He had long, waist-length hair in a deep red color pulled back in a ponytail and both his bear and mustache with long and elegantly braided. He carried a shield but Sigrun couldn't tell what noble house it was from. She squinted, trying to get a better look, and could just barely see what looked to be the seal of House Aeducan.

Sigrun turned to look at Nadezda. "Is that ta Aeducan seal? Whats a stone-blessed noble doin' 'ere?"

Nadezda shrugged and walked over to the pair, leaving Sigrun to either follow her lead or stay behind.

Nadezda waved, a grin in on her face. "Welcome. You fellas' have found the Legion of the Dead," she called as she approached.

Sigrun rolled her eyes. "Yea, yous got lucky. Itta' real party, here," she said dryly.

The red-headed dwarva laughed, a deep rolling sound that sent shivers down Sigrun's spine. "Well, I'll be a nug's uncle! I didn't realize the Legion had a sense of humor!"

Sigrun quirked a brow at the man. "As a whole? No. Me, though, Is a laugh a minute, salroka."

The man laughed again, wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm Talyn Aeducan and this is my friend, Gorim Saelac," he replied with a bow. "And who might you lovely ladies be?"

Naddie scowled. "We're not noble hunters for you to flirt with, we're honorable members of the Legion," she growled. She grabbed Sigrun's wrist and dragged her away before the other dwarva could respond.

Sigrun tsked lightly. "So hostile, Naddie," she said and chuckled. She couldn't help but think that this would make the being in the Legion a lot more fun.


	4. Chapter Three

**Well, this story has admittedly focused more on Nadezda and Sigrun so far but I promise, next chapter will start adding Gorim and Talyn back into the forefront. I wanted (or rather, my characters did) some Sigrun and Naddie development time. Ruck will also be jumping closer to the front of the story, I promise. He's just shy and wasn't ready to have much screentime, yet. Enjoy and please, drop a review if you have the time! this is my first story I'm releasing without anyone looking at it before hand so I'm a bit nervous! Thanks to everyone who has left reviews so far!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

They were surrounded. Darkspawn were coming in from all sides. They could smell them before they saw them- there taint soured the air. Corruption dripped from their mouths. Pointy, blackened teeth were barred in fierce growls from all sides. Nadezda felt the familiar ripple of fear as she looked at the large group of 'spawn. She was grateful that the Legion had been willing to take her in but she felt petrified down to her toes every time they faced the 'spawn. Still, it was better than Dust Town. Better than living in the dirt, treated like filth with barely enough to eat. As she plunged her blade into a hurlock she thought of how there was no more falling asleep with a hungry belly, no more getting beat by other dwarva just because you had a brand on your face.

She tried to keep an eye on Sigrun as she fought but there were too many 'spawn coming at them too fast. She had to focus solely on fighting each monster as it came at her. She felt her body go cold and her heartbeat slow to a steady rhythm. A faint buzzing sounded in her head; this was the place Nadezda went when she had to kill. Didn't matter who the target was, be it 'spawn or dwarva, she had a calm spot in the back of her mind she went to. She had been Beraht's top assassin before she was caught and given to the Legion. Now, she darted between shadows and plunged her blade into the twisted flesh of the 'spawn.

Finally, the area cleared and Nadezda was surrounded by 'spawn corpses. She wiped the blood off her longsword, eyes darting around the abandoned Thaig. She saw Ruck standing near the two newcomers, his eyes greedily drinking in the sight of the dwarva called Gorim. She shook her head ruefully and continued searching the area. Captain Kardol stood near his second-in-command, Jothee, with a grim expression on his face. Then again, the man always had a grim expression. Naddie had never seen him smile in all the time she had been with the Legion but he was fierce warrior and a master of strategy. Fear rippled down her spine as she cast her eyes around, frantically searching for Sigrun.

"Lookin' fer somethin'?" a voice whispered behind her, causing Naddie to jump a few inches off the ground.

Nadezda turned around and pulled the speaker into a tight hug. "Sigrun!" she whispered, holding the girl closely.

Sigrun grunted lightly and pushed the other woman off of her. "Eh. I thought I told yous I din't like bein' hugged," she grumped.

Naddie chuckled and looked at the girl, happy to see she was alive. Sigrun's ebony-colored hair had grown a few inches in her time with the Legion and was currently tied into three messy ponytails. Her vivid blue eyes sparkled in the light of the moss slime that grew on the walls and her pale face was covered in casteless and Legionnaire tattoos. She was the most beautiful dwarva Nadezda had ever seen but she knew Sigrun didn't really trust her, or anyone for that matter. But Naddie was determined to win Sigrun's heart.

Sigrun rolled her shoulders to ease the ache that had formed from fighting. She knew Naddie had feelings for her but she wasn't sure how to respond. Naddie was from Dust Town, just like her. Just like Anika Brosca. Could she trust such a girl with her heart? Sigrun sighed as they walked back to the encampment. After what she had done to Mischa, could she even be trusted? Or would she just betray the Legion when the moment came? She was casteless, after all.

Her thoughts swirled chaotically in her mind, bouncing back and forth between Nadezda, Anika, and Mischa. An ache was forming in her chest as she thought back on how kind Mischa had been. She remembered how Mischa would send her on errands around Orzammar for some coin to keep her from living a life of crime. And how had she repaid that kindness? By getting the merchant banished to the surface. A betrayal of convenience. And now she had to pay for it. The rest of her life, fighting darkspawn, alone. Even if she had the Legion she could never let anyone get close. That was the only way to keep them safe from herself. She'd pay for what she did, even if it meant giving her life. Even the life of casteless was worth something, if it was spent killing the 'spawn.


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Isana is the Dwarven word for lyrium. When the dwarves are thinking to themselves or talking to each other they will refer to lyrium as isana. When talking with surface-born dwarves, humans, elves, or Qunari they will refer to it as lyrium. Please review if you have the time! ^-^

* * *

Chapter Four

Torch-flames flickered against lyrium-veined walls. Talyn bit into his roast nug and sighed in contentment. It wasn't like the feasts back in Orzammar but there was food enough to fill any dwarva's belly. Tonight they dined on roasted nug and deep mushrooms, lightly seasoned. Talyn reached one hand up and touched his new tattoos, wincing in pain as he brushed against the tender flesh. Anyone looked at him now and they'd never be able to tell he was Talyn Aeducan, middle child of the sitting King in Orzammar. He was a Legionnaire, now. The Ancestors had seen fit to bless him with the surest way a dwarva could gain honor: slaying the retched 'spawn that had taken dwarven lands.

Talyn snuck a glance at Sigrun. He could tell by her speech she had been casteless before joining the Legion. Her bright blue eyes glared out at the world before her and Talyn wondered what her past had been like. What had happened to the girl to make her scowl so?

He had been with the Legion a week now. He had been placed with Kardol's unit and they were heading for the Dead Trenches. He'd gotten to know most of the dwarva in the unit and they seemed an interesting lot. There was the leader, Kardol, a balding man with one of the longest beards Talyn had seen. He was quiet, unless issuing orders. Loyal to the sitting King, whoever he may be. Then there was his second-in-command, Jothee. Jothee was opposite of Kardol in every way imaginable. Where Kardol was stoic and firm, Jothee was boisterous and lenient.

Talyn flicked his eyes around, searching for Gorim. He had left to get some food but hadn't came back. Talyn quirked an eyebrow up when he spotted him. He was near the fire-pit, a plate of food in hand, talking with Ruck. Ruck was a bit strange; he never quite made eye contact with anyone, his eyes would roam from your lips to your ears to your forehead but never directly in your eyes. He was the Legion's smith and a decent fighter as well but something seemed a little off to Talyn, somehow. He scooted a little closer so he could hear what they were saying.

"So, so you and Aeducan were ex-exiled? Yes, yes?" Ruck said, his words falling quickly from his mouth.

Gorim shifted slightly, balancing his food in one hand. "Uh, yes. Political nonsense, really. M'lord is quite distraught over it," he replied.

Ruck reached back and scratched the back of his neck. "Why, why do you call him M'lord? He isn't a lord anymore, yes, yes?' he asked, eyes continuously darting around.

Gorim scowled at the man. "He is still Lord Aeducan, no matter what the Assembly may say," he growled.

Ruck nodded. "Yes, yes. You are very loyal, you are."

Gorim looked at him strangely, feeling confused. "Why do you talk that way?" Gorim looked at him a bit more closely and noticed his golden-brown eyes were unfocused. His dark brown hair was the same color as the dirt and it fell lazily into his eyes. He wasn't attractive in any conventional sort of way but he had a unique charm to him. But his mannerisms were strange, stranger even than the other Legionnaires.

Ruck rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, repeating the motion over and over until he calmed himself. "Had an accident. With the isana. Went into my blood, burning, searing pain. Now, my mind is scat-scattered. Hard to focus, repeating words calms me. Sorry, sorry. Makes others nervous, I know," he replied, words tumbling out in a rush and blurring together slightly.

_Ah, the lad is isana-addled. Poor sod,_ Gorim thought to himself. His eyes filled with pity as he looked at the man. Ruck caught the look and furrowed his brow. "I, I get on just fine though, no need for, for concern. My weapons are some of the best you'll find. And I've killed many, many 'spawn, so, so don't pity me," he said and sighed. "Enjoy your meal, I will leave you be."

As Ruck turned to leave Gorim felt a stirring of emotion in his heart. He reached out and grabbed the man's arm. "You don't make me nervous and you don't bother me. Why don't you come and eat with M'lord Aeducan and I?" he asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

Ruck turned and look at Gorim, a pleased expression on his face. "No, no one has asked me to join them for a meal, before. I- I would be honored," he replied with a smile.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"The Deep Roads are fallin' down, fallin' down, fallin' down." Shinnnk went Sigrun's ax as she sharpened it. "The Deep Roads are falling down, to the 'spawn." Shinnnnnk, shinnnnnk.

Talyn stood behind her watching as the woman sharpened her axes and sang quietly to herself. Her face was lit by one small torch so that half of it was cast in shadows, giving off an mysterious look to the dwarva. She had no smile, just a look of firm concentration as she repeatedly sharpened her small double axes. "Take a sword 'nd chop 'em down, chop 'em down, chop 'em down. Take a sword 'nd chop 'em down, all of the 'spawn," she continued, her voice sounding light and child-like. Considering they were all currently camped in the Deep Roads, the effect was more than a bit eery.

She half-turned to look at him, her face showing no change in expression. "Is there somthin' yous need, noble caste?" she asked, voice completely monotone.

Talyn shook his head and smiled. "What was that song you were singing? I've never heard such a song as that."

She turned away from him and went back to sharpening her ax. "Jus' somethin' we's casteless sing. My ma sang it ta me when Is was a small one," she replied. Her face held a ghost of smile then, when she mentioned her mother.

Talyn smiled again. "Were you close with your mother then, before you came to the Legion?" he asked.

Sigrun frowned and shook her head slowly back and forth. "My ma died when Is was eight. Some noble cast said she was lookin' at hims 'da wrong way so he beat her until she couldn't walks. Some nug shite gots into her wounds 'nd she died of infection." As she spoke her voice trembled slightly with anger.

Talyn's eyes widened as Sigrun spoke. Was this really the way the casteless were treated? He knew they didn't exist in the Memories and that the Ancestors had abandoned them but to beat a woman like that? It made him wonder if the long-held dwarva traditions were really the right way to do things. He stroked his beard as he tried to figure out the right things to say.

Sigrun turned and glared at him, her ax clenched tightly in her fist. "Yous probably think she deserved ta die, don't yous? Whats it matta' if one more casteless filth dies, right? Well, my ma had a good heart, she did! She didn't deserve to die that way, even if shes was casteless!" Sigrun said, her voice low and trembling with unshed tears.

Talyn hung his head. For the first time, he felt ashamed to be a part of the noble caste. "I don't think that way at all. I'll make no excuses for what my caste does or for my own part in it. I've never beat a casteless but I've never stopped it either. I won't apologize either because an apology doesn't mean much without actions to back it up."

Sigrun looked at him, a few tears trickling down her tattooed face. She wiped them hastily away before Talyn could see. "Is never heard a noble say somethin' like that 'nd Is don't think Is believe yous," she stated matter-of-factly.

Talyn looked up at her. "Then, I'll have to prove to you I'm sincere. Just like not every casteless is a horrible dwarva, not every noble is either. You'll see," he stated before walking away.

Sigrun cocked her head as she watched him walk away. She couldn't figure him out, couldn't discern his motive. Why was he so nice to her? What was the point out here? There was nothing to be gained from it and so she felt confused. She shook her head and pushed the thoughts of Talyn Aeducan out of her head. As she continued to sharpen her axes her mind drifted to thoughts of her mother. The way she would smile and sing strange lullabies that she made up herself. _Three blind nugs, three blind nugs, see how they run, see how they run, they all ran after the prince's wife, who cut off their heads with a carving knife, did you ever see such a thing in your life, as three blind nugs?_ She could still hear her mother's voice clearly in her mind and Three Blind Nugs had been one of Sigrun's favorites.

Her ma had been a gentle woman, always sharing what little they had with their neighbors, no matter who they were or what they did for a living. She'd often tell Sigrun that the best way to prove to the other castes that not all those who lived in Dust Town were no good was simply by being a kind dwarva. Sigrun inwardly scoffed at the idea now; what good had it done her ma? She was dead, now. Killed by the very dwarva she was trying to prove her worth to.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Talyn tossed and turned in his bedroll, his thoughts full of Sigrun and the casteless. It wasn't right, what they went through. Were they really born to a life of crime because of their Ancestors or was it because they had no other choice? If given a chance, could they contribute to dwarva society same as any other caste? He knew now that just because a dwarva was noble caste didn't mean they were good. His own brother had proven that the day he had killed Trian just to secure the throne for himself. If nobles could be murderers, could casteless be good? It was... a troubling thought for him. His whole life he had been raised in a world that valued caste and tradition above all else and now those very teachings were being challenged by what he saw with his own eyes.

Eventually his thoughts drifted towards his father. How was the old man doing, with two of sons gone from his life? Did he regret letting Talyn be exiled or did he truly believe Bhelen's lies? He also wondered what his father would say, if Talyn had came to him with ideas of helping the casteless. He sighed heavily, his father would probably have laughed at him. "_Denial of the traditions of our people does not qualify as a political technicality."_ Talyn could remember his father saying these very words once. Endrin had been a stickler for tradition and it would never occur to him that maybe, just maybe, those traditions were wrong. Maybe his people needed change instead of being stuck in the old ways forever. Not that there was anything he could do about it, now. Bhelen would probably succeed their father and what hope would Orzammar have then?


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Nadezda lay next to Sigrun, close but not touching. The girl had tossed and turned all night, as if her thoughts were plagued with bad memories. Dwarva slept like the stone but Sigrun's night had obviously not been peaceful. Nadezda could smell someone cooking a light breakfast and knew soon Kardol would shout for them to all rise and get ready for another day of traveling the Deep. Another day of slaughtering the 'spawn, just like every other day. And just like most days, they would probably lose another one of their brothers or sisters to those retched creatures.

That was the part of being a Legionnaire Naddie hated the most. Losing a friend and being forced to entomb him in the stone or, even worse, leave him for 'spawn food. Kardol had told her the first time that there was no use crying: they were all dead, anyway, and it was just a matter of time before they drew their final breath. Naddie rolled over and watched as Sigrun slept, her breathing even and calm. She reached out and gently brushed a piece of hair out of Sigrun's face and smiled. She looked at peace right now and Naddie wished she was always that way.

Sigrun opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. "What'er yous doin', Naddie?" she mumbled.

Naddie propped herself up on one elbow and grinned. "Watching you sleep," she replied.

Sigrun rolled her eyes and sat up. "Riiiight. That's not creepy at all, Naddie," she quipped.

Naddie scooted over and laid her head in the other girl's lap. "Well, maybe if you just gave in to my charms I wouldn't have to watch you only when you were sleeping."

Sigrun snorted and pushed Nadezda's head out of lap. Standing up, she stretched her short frame, flexing her still tired muscles. "Yous must be the strangest dwarva I ever met, salroka."

Nadezda laughed and stood up as well. As she walked over to the small fire pit she wondered if Sigrun felt anything for her in return. She knew she wasn't much to look at but she had a quick wit and was loyal almost to a fault. That had to count for something, didn't it? She sighed as she grabbed a plate of leftover deep mushrooms, grimacing slightly at the smell. Deep mushrooms were her least favorite food and, sadly, the most frequent meal of the dwarva living in the Deep Roads.

She glanced to her left and lifted her eyebrows in surprise. Ruck was having breakfast with Gorim, the warrior caste fellow. Him and Aeducan had been with them for a a month and a half by now but it was odd that they were being so friendly with Ruck, of all the dwarva. Sure, the poor sod was a good enough fellow and he made some very fine weapons but his strange demeanor and way of talking put most dwarva off a bit. She had always felt bad for the lad but had never thought to talk to him much. Maybe it was a good thing, after all, that Gorim and Aeducan were here. Ruck needed a friend or two.

She motioned to Sigrun that she was going to talk with Ruck and made her way towards the pair. As she got closer she noticed that Ruck had reached out and awkwardly grabbed Gorim's hand. Gorim was blushing, slightly, but didn't take his hand from the other man's.

Talyn reached the pair before she did and noticed the same thing. "What is this, Gorim? Find yourself a lover already?" he asked and chortled.

Ruck blushed scarlet and hastily took his hand back. "I, I, didn't mean- that is, I..." he stuttered, words trailing off as he rubbed his thumb and forefinger together in a nervous gesture.

Gorim scowled slightly. "I am sorry, M'lord, if my actions have displeased you."

Talyn raised one eyebrow as he looked at his fellow. "Displeased? By my father's beard, Gorim, why would I be displeased?"

Gorim looked at him in shock. "M'lord, two men... it isn't done, back in Orzammar."

Talyn snorted rudely and took a seat next to Ruck. "That's because the dwarva population is dying out. But breeding isn't really of much concern for us, anymore."

Ruck turned to look at the Aeducan, his eyes shifting around. "You, you, you really don't m-mind? I thought all nobles were strict a-about tradition."

Talyn's expression darkened. "Well, maybe our traditions aren't the only way," he responded.

Nadezda smirked. "Well, well, that is a surprise coming from the noble House Aeducan."

Talyn looked at her a moment. "If you're going to join us for a meal, you are most welcome, Nadezda. But please, let us not insult one-another. I'd like it if we could be friends, considering we are all Legionnaires together," he said quietly.

Nadezda smiled. "Alright, salroka. I'll give you a chance, I suppose." She had been avoiding Talyn, as much she could. He made her a bit nervous: the noble caste had never been known to show a kindness towards the casteless.

Talyn grinned. "Well, in that case I hope you don't mind singing; I'm quite fond of it myself," he stated before launching into song. "Would you eat them on a ruuuug? If you eat, you'll get a huuuug!" he sang boisterously.

Nadezda knew this song as well, it was an old dwarva nursery rhyme written by some Paragon or another. She chimed in with the next verse. "I would not eat them on a rug! From you, I would not want a huuuug! She sang, her voice a lilting tone that wasn't too deep or too high.

Talyn grinned with pleasure. No one ever sang with him, they just gave him funny looks and told him to hush. "Then would you drink them from a jug? Come on, come on, give them a chug!"

Nadezda laughed in delight and continued. "I would not drink them from a jug! I'd rather eat a slimy slug!" she sang before Kardol stomped over to them, a frown on his face.

"Are the two of you trying to alert the 'spawn to our presense already?" he asked with a shake of his head.

Jothee was right behind him, a more pleasant expression on the man's face. "The two of you sing real lovely but perhaps the Deep Roads isn't the place?"

Nadezda grinned mischievously. "You don't think our singing might scare the 'spawn away, Jothee?" she quipped.

Jothee chuckled lightly as Kardol continued to scowl. "Just keep it down, the lot of you. Or else I'll feed to the 'spawn myself," Kardol said before walking away. Today, they would continue their march towards the Dead Trenches- a place no dwarva had reached in many ages.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"Atrast tunsha. Totarnia amgetol tavash aeduc," Kardol said, solemnly, over the dwarva corpses before them.

It had been a long day of traveling and they had slain many 'spawn. Ruck watched silently as Sigrun bent over the corpse of Varlan Vollney. Sigrun and Varlan had grown close before the man was sent on a private scouting mission. And now he was dead, along with the his fellow scouts. Sigrun closed her eyes before slipping a ring with the crest of House Vollney off his finger and slipping into her pocket, a reminder of her dead friend. Nadezda blinked back a few tears, she too had been close with Varlan. She placed a hand gently on Sigrun's shoulder in comfort. Sigrun turned and buried her face in Naddie's chest to hide her tears. She hated crying, it made her seem so weak. Nadezda held her close and ran her fingers through Sigrun's hair and murmured soft words of comfort. Then they both watched as Kardol, Jothee, and Jukka carried the corpses to a hole in the stone and entombed them there. Now they would return to the stone, in peace.

Gorim cleaned the spider blood from his sword and sighed. He had heard it was not unusual for dwarva to die once joining the Legion but it didn't make it any easier to see his fellows cut down that way. He glanced over at Ruck and crinkled his brow in worry. They weren't an item, exactly, but they had grown... close over the last month or so they had known each other. The more Gorim was around the other man, the more he felt himself falling for him. Ruck was shy and had a peculiar way of doing things but Gorim found him endearing. He would feel most distraught if something were to happen to him and the thought of losing him made Gorim's heart flutter strangely.

Ruck looked at Gorim out of the corner of his eye and caught the man staring. He silently reached out and grabbed his hand, for as much his own comfort as for Gorim's. For the first time, he felt a strange stirring of emotion in his chest. He had never felt this way for anyone before and the new emotions confused him. He wanted to both run away and embrace it, all at the same time. He felt conflicted but something told him he should cherish it, this strange new feeling.

Talyn cleared his throat and walked over to Sigrun and Nadezda. "I knew your friend, Varlan. He was a good man, I believe, despite the crime he had committed. I am most sorry for your loss, both of you," he said and bowed at the waist.

Sigrun looked sideways at the man before nodding her head slightly. "Thanks... salroka," she said, hesitantly.

Talyn tried to hide his stupid grin as his heart leapt at the casteless word for 'friend'. He had spent every evening for the past week talking with Nadezda and Sigrun, trying very hard to win Sigrun's heart. To finally have her call him friend made him giddy in ways he was almost embarrassed about. Because he truly liked her. Not because he needed to carry on the Aeducan line or because he was forced to be in her company. He enjoyed her morbid sense of humor and almost child-like wonder at new things. He especially liked the rare moments she would smile or, even rarer still, the moments she would laugh. He wondered if, perhaps, she could return those feelings. Or maybe she would only ever see a haughty noble, like the man who had killed her mother.

His thoughts continued to chase each other chaotically in his head as they walked and fought off every 'spawn they encountered. As he sunk his blade into each hideous creature he thought of Sigrun. It was probably impossible that she would ever be able to care for him as he had grown to care for her but he would be content to be her friend. True, his heart would still sting with the hurt of rejection but he wouldn't let that come between at least being the girl's friend. He was determined to prove to her that not all nobles would treat the casteless badly. And then he had a thought: she had been friends with Vollney and, yet, he had been a noble. What made him so different, then?

Was there perhaps something more than him being a noble that had made her distrust him so? Had he done something personally to offend her? He sighed again, this time in frustration. He had to know. He'd ask her tonight, after they made camp. He could only hope she'd actually answer.


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: They don't tell us the name of Endrin's brother but they do mention he had an older brother who Endrin convinced to fight in a Proving against a convicted murderer. It was rumored that the poison found the murderer's blade was placed there by Endrin himself. Ragnan is the name of one of the former Aeducan kings but it is not stated if he is the dwarf noble's grandfather or great-grandfather or what. But it is conceivable that they would pass down the name of one of their former sitting Kings so I chose Ragnan as Endrin's brother's name. Fun fact: Originally, Ragnan was the name I had picked out for Talyn but as I was writing his notes up the name 'Talyn' flew from my fingertips, instead. Which is good, because Ragnan is a horribly stuffy name and not suited for his personality, at all.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter Eight**

**.**

Sigrun sat quietly by the fire, a small book in her hands. It was the only one she had ever read but she loved it. She wished there were more but the Deep Roads wasn't exactly know for its libraries. Sigrun turned the pages lovingly, taking in the words slowly by firelight. She was hoping that if she studied the book enough her speech might improve. Suddenly, a shadow blocked her light and she couldn't make out the words.

She glared up at the dwarva standing over her. "Yous in my light, salroka," she stated plainly.

Talyn bowed low and moved to sit next to her. "You have my apologies, milady," he replied.

Sigrun sighed and closed her book. "Whats it yous, er you, want?" she asked.

Talyn hesitated before speaking. "You said you didn't trust me because I was a noble, correct? But so was Vollney and you counted him a friend?" he asked, his voice quiet.

Sigrun looked away, an angry scowl on her face. "The one who killed my ma... he carried 'da same shield as you," she replied, refusing to meet his eyes.

Talyn's eyes widened in shock. His father? No. He refused to believe his father was capable of such things. "You were eight, maybe you got it wrong. My father, he wouldn't..."

Sigrun looked up at him then and saw the confusion and vanquish on his face. Her face twisted into a grimace, she didn't want to feel sorry for him. "S'not yer Pa. His name was Ragnan, not Endrin. Yer Pa was there but he din't kill my ma. Din't save her, either."

Talyn bent slowly done so that he was on his knees in front of Sigrun. He looked at her and saw the tears she was struggling to hold back. "There is nothing I can do to make up for what my family has done to you. But I swear by the Ancestors, I am not..." he hesitated, remembering the time he watched a casteless girl get beat by a guard. He had stood by and done nothing to help her. He was a coward.

Sigrun looked at him and saw all the conflicting emotions run across his face. She reached out and softly touched his cheek, unsure why she felt so compelled to do so. "Salroka, I don's blame yous for it, not anymore. I've watched yous a bit over the time you've been with the Legion. Yous not so bad, fer a noble," she said and attempted a grin.

Talyn stared at her with amazement. Was she granting him forgiveness? After everything she had been put through because of the Aeducans, here she was trying to console him. "You are an amazing woman, Sigrun. I..." and he couldn't finish the thought. The words were stuck in his heart, not ready to be spoken.

Sigrun just nodded and settled back down with her book. He sat there awhile and watched her reading, unaware that anyone had been watching from the shadows. Neither of them realized that their brief moment had broken someone's heart.

Nadezda silently crept from the shadows and walked to her bedroll alone, a few tears trickling down her cheeks. She crawled into her bedroll and hugged herself tight, pain wrenching at her heart. The loneliness clawed at her, twisting her thoughts around and filling her up with anger and bitterness. Tomorrow, she'd smile again. She'd stay by Sigrun's side and still sing songs with Talyn and she'd smile through the pain. But tonight she let all the pain out as she cried herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N Warning: character death ahead as well as a slightly graphic description of corpses and such.

* * *

Chapter Nine

So much time had passed since Talyn and Gorim had joined the Legion. They were almost to the Dead Trenches, now. Sigrun almost smiled as she watched Talyn walk a head of her. She wasn't sure how she felt about him but she knew she didn't hate him, any longer. She still did not trust herself but she was beginning to trust him, a little. She hoped Nadezda would rejoin them soon. She had volunteered to scout a head with Jothee and a few others, to see how close they were to their destination. Sigrun couldn't help but worry about her friend. Naddie had seemed... different, lately. Like she was sad, even though she still kept smiling as much as ever. Sigrun crinkled her brow in thought, wondering what had changed to make her dear friend seem so melancholy.

Suddenly, Kardol held up his arm for them all to stop. He put a finger to his lips and slowly crept forward. Sigrun sniffed the air and noticed how strange it smelled. Like vomit and blood and corpses, all rolled into one and tinged with a bit of taint. She could hear someone whispering nearby, almost as if they were singing to themselves but it was too low for Sigrun to make out.

Kardol pointed at her and Ruck and motioned them forward. "You two sneak on ahead and tell us what you see," he whispered.

Sigrun and Ruck both nodded and she watched as Gorim gave Ruck's hand a quick squeeze before they silently made their way forward. "Down, into that hole you dug. Down with the thug. And the slug,

and the bug, down, down into that hole you dug," a voice whisper-sang. It was so soft Sigrun could barely hear it but she recognized that voice, all the same. It was Naddie. Sigrun breathed a sigh of relief, if Naddie was singing it must be safe. She rushed forward, excited to see her friend again after three weeks apart.

Naddie was sitting, surrounded by not 'spawn corpses, but dwarva. Her pupils were dilated and her hair was tangled and dirty. Sigrun stopped short of embracing her as she took in the sights around her. Dwarva corpses, the innards spilling out and tangled around each other. She spotted Jothee and knew it was their scouting unit. Naddie had he hands inside a man's belly and she was singing. Her skin was dark gray and her body was slightly bloated. She looked up at Sigrun and her mouth was lined with vomit and specks of blood. Sigrun felt her stomach roll in disgust and tried not throw up.

She hesitantly reached forward and pulled back when Naddie's face broke into an eery grin. "Naddie, what happened 'ere?" she asked, her voice full of fear.

Naddie stood up and tilted her head to the left. "Kill me, salroka. Before I become what I've ate, before I've become what I hate," she whispered, eyes wide open and filling with tears.

Sigrun shook her head violently. "Kill yous? I- I can't! Naddie, what..." she reached out and grabbed her friend's arms. "Tell me whats goin' on!" she implored.

Naddie pushed Sigrun away and fell to the floor, landing on Jothee's intestines. She shrieked as they burst open and filled the air with their stench. Sigrun covered her mouth and retched, struggling hard not to actually vomit.

"They made me! I ate them because they made! And the taste of 'spawn vomit, filling my mouth, make it stop! Make it stop!" she screeched. She covered her eyes and started rocking back and forth sobbing and screaming at the same time.

Sigrun glanced over at Ruck who was vomiting in the corner. She swallowed slowly and took shallow breaths through her nose to calm her own stomach and the fear that was telling her to run. She squatted down and grabbed Naddie's hands, trying not to think about what she said. "Come on, Naddie. Lets go and we'll find away to make this better. Please, come with me," she pleaded.

Naddie shook her head, tears splashing down her cheeks. "Its too late for me, salroka. I'm already changing, I can feel it. Please, kill me. Please, Sigrun, end it before I lose what little control I have left over my mind," she begged in return, gripping desperately to Sigrun's hands.

Sigrun felt the tears slide down her cheeks and pulled Nadezda into a tight hug, despite the smell. She knew what was happening, all Legionnaires knew about Brood Mothers. It would be a kindness to kill her now, before it was too late.

"I love you, salroka," Naddie whispered into Sigrun's hair.

Sigrun pulled back and nodded, wiping the tears from her friend's face. She reached back and pulled out a dagger from her belt. Naddie smiled and closed her eyes as Sigrun quickly pulled the blade across her throat. The blood rushed from the wound, pouring hot over Sigrun's hand. She heard Naddie gurgle something and pulled her beloved friend to her chest. Sobbing she picked her up and began to carry her back to the rest of the troops. They would need to preform the final ritual of death for Naddie and the others. Ruck picked Jothee and the only other still intact dwarva and they soundlessly made their way back.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

She was gone. Her friend or had she been more than a friend? Sigrun wasn't even sure. She only knew that hear heart was filled with the pain and sadness at the loss. She wanted to go back and change everything. Convince Naddie not to go on that nug-blasted scouting expedition. Keep her closer, so she could protect her always. She sat by the fire, unable to sleep, and tried not to sob. A whirlwind of emotions were coursing through her heart. Her whole body shook with the effort not to let the tears escape, not to cry.

She was filled with hatred for the 'spawn. A burning, pure hatred that threatened to consume her entire soul. She wanted nothing more than to kill every 'spawn between Orzammar and the Dead Trenches before succumbing to her own death. She clenched her fists together in an effort not to scream her rage, her pain, and tried once again to convince herself that going after the 'spawn alone would be a bad plan.

She heard someone come up behind her and sit down next to her. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Talyn. The man didn't say a word, just sat close to her. He didn't offer condolences or any meaningless words of comfort, just his presence, and for that Sigrun was grateful. She scooted over a little closer and leaned her head on his shoulder. She sighed and stared into the flames, willing her anger and grief to subside- even if just a little. Just enough so she could still function, still carry out her duties.

She remembered, suddenly, the song Naddie liked to sing. It was a silly children's song but Naddie had loved it, saying it always cheered her up. "Do you like fried nug and mush? I do not like them Mister Klug. I do not like fried mush and nug." she began, singing softly. "Would you eat them on a rug? If you eat, you'll get a hug! I would not eat them on a rug, from you I would not want a hug!"

Talyn smiled softly and joined in, making sure to keep his voice soft so as not to incur Kardol's wrath again. "Then would you drink them from a jug? Come on, come on, give them a chug! I would not drink them from a jug. I'd rather eat a slimy slug."

The two dwarva sang in tandem, a child's song as an ode to a departed friend. "Would you eat them with a bug? Would you share them with a thug? I would not share them with a thug. I would not eat them with a bug. Not for a hug. Not on a rug. From a jug, I will not chug."

* * *

A/N: And hear we have the end of this story. I know, it's not really an ending so much as a bit of a cliffhanger but I'll give you only one hint at what happens next: they make it to the Dead Trenches. ;) Sigrun and Talyn won't appear again until The Way It Will Be (the awakenings tale) though Talyn will have a minor appearance in The Way It Now Is (the blight tale) when Ely and crew are forced into the Deep Roads in search of Paragon Branka. They're currently about a weeks travel or less from the Dead Trenches, right now. ;)


End file.
